


just tease me (i love it)

by stickynoted



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickynoted/pseuds/stickynoted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeon Wonwoo, the boyfriend that will do everything to get a kiss - even spoil a book. Kim Mingyu, the boyfriend who hates spoilers but loves Wonwoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just tease me (i love it)

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a prompt i saw on twitter!  
> "wonwoo the type to tell you the ending of the book you're reading just so he can get a kiss from you"
> 
> spoiler/s warning: Harry Potter Goblet of Fire, and kinda GoT??? altho the GoT one is alr real popular so idk if it's still a spoiler? (hint: Jon Snow)

 

 ****The clock on the wall reads 7:30PM when Wonwoo flings the door to his unit open, dripping rainwater into the foyer. His last class ended much later than expected and unfortunately for Wonwoo, he found himself in the middle of a storm. What was even more unfortunate was that he forgot to get his umbrella back from Mingyu so he had to use his favourite hoodie as a shield from the rain.

Toeing his now soaked sneakers off, he pulls off the equally soaked socks which stick to his heels and soles and tosses them into the hamper, along with his hoodie. Although the hoodie helped keep him slightly dry, he was still wet and cold. Running a hand through the hair sticking to his forehead, he places his bag next to the heater, hoping and praying to every god listening his laptop took no damage. Next to the heater, Wonwoo notices, is a charging laptop and a stack of books ‒ not his since these books were labeled Medical Technology and there was no way in hell Wonwoo, a Business Economics major, would have materials for pre-med students. He smiles a bit at the sight though: these medicine books looking so foreign but so familiar around his macroeconomics readings scattered on the floor, a laptop that isn’t his but has an identical black case to his, only difference was that this one was covered with stickers; these belongings that didn’t belong to him but were just at home in his apartment as he was.

A voice tears Wonwoo away from the scene and to the male leaning against the wall behind him. “I thought I heard you,” Mingyu grins at him, hands in the pockets of his faded sweatpants. “You’ve tracked water all over the house.” Wonwoo rolls his eyes when Mingyu nods his head at the obvious water trail on the floor, starting from the door leading to where Wonwoo was standing in the living room.

“Clean it up then if you’re so affected by it.” Wonwoo remarks, patting Mingyu’s chest lightly as he makes his way to the bathroom, not wanting to get Mingyu’s One Piece pajama shirt too wet. Mingyu sputters in response and follows Wonwoo to the bedroom where he picks up a fresh set of clothes.

“You were the one who got it in! Why do I have to clean it?” Mingyu yells at the closed bathroom door.

“It wouldn’t be there in the first place if _someone_ ,” Wonwoo puts a bit more emphasis on the word ‘someone’, water muffling his voice a little, “remembered to give me back my umbrella last week.”

Mingyu huffs but walks off anyway to sop up the water. “You’re lucky I love you!” He doesn’t forget to yell out to the showering Wonwoo who replies with an “I know” so smug Mingyu can hear the smirk in his voice. Mingyu shakes his head, small smile on his lips as he mops up the water.

 

Wonwoo emerges from his shower, warm and wrapped up in dry clothes. Although a little blurry since he has his contacts off, he can spot Mingyu from the corner of his eye resting against the headboard of the bed, reading. He hangs up his now wet towel and climbs over to where Mingyu’s lying, taking his glasses with him at the same time.

“You’re finally reading Goblet of Fire, huh?” Wonwoo asks, placing himself just on top of Mingyu’s body, chin resting on his chest and thighs just over his. Mingyu makes a humming noise in agreement, glancing away from the book to look at Wonwoo.

“Well, you told me to read it before watching the movie,” he replies before putting down the book to pat Wonwoo’s arms. “Babe, I need to adjust, I’m lying on my phone.” Wonwoo rolls over to the other side of the bed momentarily as Mingyu props a pillow up against the headboard for better support.

“That’s because you need to read the book before watching the movie.” Wonwoo chides, crawling back to Mingyu, placing himself in between his long legs, this time back to chest and head resting just on his collarbones. He can hear Mingyu scoff and turn the page, can feel the scoff against his back.

“I watched the other three without reading the books,” Mingyu points out, “Besides, they have basically the same content.” Wonwoo sits up and turns to face Mingyu, the most offended look on his face. Mingyu whines at the loss of warmth and tries to pull Wonwoo back to him.

“Are you for real? So much is lost when a book becomes a movie like dialogue and scenes,” Wonwoo argues, running a hand through his damp hair. Mingyu shrugs, eyes meeting Wonwoo’s gaze. It wasn’t the first time they’ve had this discussion; Mingyu was a movie person but Wonwoo was a bookworm and that sometimes lead to them not seeing eye-to-eye on certain topics – aside from the fact they can’t really see eye-to-eye anyway due to their four-centimeter height difference. On a normal night, Mingyu would gladly engage his boyfriend in the debate; tonight though, Mingyu wasn’t feeling it and would much rather continue with the book.

“To each his own, love.” Mingyu says, taking Wonwoo’s wrist and tugging him back to his chest. Wonwoo huffs but follows back down until he’s comfortably pressed against Mingyu.

 

They spent the next fifteen minutes in relative silence, Wonwoo going through lecture notes from an earlier class and indulging Mingyu’s occasional comments _(“What kind of name is Viktor Krum?” “Let it be.”; “Where the fuck is Dobby?” “Wrong book, dumbass.”)._ After a while, the silence get boring so Wonwoo pops his earphones in and plugs them into his phone, starting up his Spirited Away audiobook, and tucks his head under Mingyu’s chin as he continues to read through international trade terms and concepts.

Mingyu, on the other hand, is only half paying attention to the book at this point, distracted by the warm puffs of breath that graze his chin lightly as Wonwoo inhales and exhales. He shifts a bit so he can rest a hand on a hipbone unhidden by sweatpants, fingers lightly rubbing small circles on it. Wonwoo hums at the feeling; Mingyu takes this as a sign that he doesn’t mind the minor disturbance. His eyes can’t help but wander to Wonwoo’s side profile; his hair was dry now, but left small droplets of water to linger by his eyes. The circular frames of his glasses softened his otherwise sharp features, making him seem younger by years.

“You’re staring,” Wonwoo mumbles, eyes not leaving the paper in front of him but lips quirking up in a tiny smile that Mingyu almost misses - only almost. “Is there something on my face that you had to pull away from your book?”

Mingyu grins, pressing his nose to Wonwoo’s hair. “Yeah, there was.” Wonwoo quirks an eyebrow, glancing up from his reading. Mingyu places his index finger under his chin and brings him close, plucking an earphone from his ear. “It was beauty.” Mingyu whispers, grin in place.

Wonwoo makes a retching noise in return and pulls away but with a smile. “You’re fucking disgusting.” He jokes, fingers resting on Mingyu’s thigh. Mingyu only laughs, bright teeth and all before patting his chest lightly; an invitation for Wonwoo to lean back down, one he gladly takes. “Go back to your book, loser.” He says, putting his earphones back on, resuming his paused audiobook.

“Alright, alright.” Mingyu surrenders, picking his book and returning his focus to Harry in the bathtub. The warmth Wonwoo’s body emits is extremely comforting and makes Mingyu a little drowsy, if he’s being honest, but he likes having the extra heat. He checks the clock next to their bed briefly, reading the bright 10:30 PM that blinks at him. Mingyu decides to try to finish the next two chapters by midnight so he can sleep well before his 7AM class.

 

Wonwoo, being the faster reader between the two of them, finishes up reviewing his notes by five minutes to 11PM and places his things away on the nightstand, adjusting his position so that he’s now got his torso against Mingyu’s, head resting on a pajama shirt and legs tangled under the blanket. His audiobook continues on in his ears as Wonwoo breathes Mingyu in, sinuses filling with the smell of rose and hints of blueberry Poptarts that he no doubt stole from Seokmin, the two of them being the only people he knows who actually enjoy blueberry Poptarts. (Wonwoo was a brown sugar or nothing man, but occasionally accepted the s’mores or hot fudge kinds.)

It’s Wonwoo’s turn to do some staring as Mingyu loses himself further into his book. Mingyu’s undereye circles were much darker than Wonwoo’s, signs that he’s been up late again. Unlike Wonwoo who was as pale as flour, Mingyu’s aren’t as noticeable against his tanned skin. Wonwoo trails Mingyu’s jawline with his eyes, memorizing every dip and bend even though he’s already got the image down pat; he’s spent so much time nosing at that jawline, pressing kisses to it, tracing it with his tongue that it’s impossible for him to not know what it looks and feels like like the back of his hand.

Mingyu has his lower lip in between his teeth and Wonwoo makes a “tsk” noise, telling Mingyu to stop because he’d just chap his lips more. It’s a bad habit Mingyu has yet to break, despite all the warnings Wonwoo’s given him about ruining his lips. His lips that Wonwoo has also memorized. He knows that Mingyu tastes like chocolate flavoured lip balm, but constantly leaves the tubes in the pockets of his jeans. He knows that Mingyu loves it when Wonwoo’s tongue parts his lips whenever they make out and he knows that a good bite or suck to his lower lip will reduce Mingyu to a moaning mess.

Wonwoo could feel the heat pooling at the pit of his stomach and inasmuch as part of him would like to have heated sex with Mingyu, he’s too worn out from class for that much physical activity and he’d very much like to sleep tonight. _No, boner. Bad boner._ Wonwoo thinks, pulling his focus away from Mingyu’s face and willing his arousal to die down.

 

“Why the fuck do the mermaids have weapons?” Mingyu’s voice snaps Wonwoo out of his thoughts. “I thought mermaids were supposed to be friendly. Like Ariel and Sebastian.” He looks down at Wonwoo who loses all feeling of arousal at the stupid look on Mingyu’s face.  _Boner is down._

“First of all, Sebastian was the crab.” Mingyu waves a hand in dismissal at the comment, and Wonwoo retaliates by pinching his nipple, eliciting a screech Mingyu would vehemently deny ever came from him. “Second, it’s a dark universe. Why shouldn’t the mermaids have weapons?”

Mingyu mumbles a barely coherent “ruining childhoods” as he pulls Wonwoo closer with an arm around his waist. Wonwoo rolls his eyes before pillowing his head on a collarbone, narrator’s voice droning on through his earphones. He closes his eyes, synching his breathing with the rise and fall of Mingyu’s chest.

“Hey, are you falling asleep on me?” Mingyu pokes his thigh and Wonwoo simply smacks his hand away. Mingyu pokes again and Wonwoo places a hand over the offending finger. “Don’t fall asleep on me.”

“Kiss me first.” Wonwoo quips, cracking an eye at Mingyu who was still focused on his book. Mingyu notices the look from the corner of his eye and grins before shaking his head.

“No thanks. I want to finish as much as I can tonight.” Mingyu turns back to his book, a smirk plastered on his face. Wonwoo isn't one to back down from a challenge though, so he presses his lips to the base of Mingyu’s neck where he can feel the vibration of Mingyu’s hum dance under the skin.

“Come on, Mingyu,” Wonwoo teases as the simple press of lips turns into nipping at the skin. Mingyu doesn’t react apart from the tightening of his arm around Wonwoo. “Kiss me.” Wonwoo’s voice drops half an octave after sucking lightly on Mingyu’s collarbone. He takes off his earphones and places his phone on top of his readings.

Mingyu, fortunately for him (unfortunately, for Wonwoo), has fine-tuned his resistance to Wonwoo’s teasing over the past years. He only runs a hand through Wonwoo’s dark hair, tugging lightly at the roots. “Mm, don’t feel like it, babe,” he purrs, barely even looking at the other.

Wonwoo wrinkles his nose in displeasure but doesn’t give up just yet. He cranes his neck so his lips are just by Mingyu’s ear and he whispers, “Don’t make me spoil.” He feels Mingyu’s intake of breath against his chest and Wonwoo smiles because he knows he’s got Mingyu in his hands now.

“You wouldn’t.” If there’s one thing Mingyu hates, it’s spoilers. Especially major spoilers. He hates them so much that he will have a fit when someone spoils anything he cares about deeply. An example was when he refused to talk to Seungcheol for a week after Seungcheol let slip Jon Snow’s death before Mingyu got to watch that episode of Game of Thrones. (In Seungcheol’s defense, he had no idea Mingyu was even watching the show.) Wonwoo threatening with spoilers could end badly but he wasn’t about to give in either.

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow at Mingyu, smirk steady on his mouth. “Oh, I wouldn’t? Do you want to test that?” Mingyu’s got his eyes locked on Wonwoo’s, book left in his hand. Wonwoo’s smirk breaks into a grin as he leans closer to Mingyu, close enough to flick his ear with his tongue.

“Towards the end of the tournament,” Wonwoo drawls, catching Mingyu’s earlobe between his lips. Mingyu’s breath catches and Wonwoo can feel Mingyu’s fingers tighten ever so slightly on his thigh; he refuses to give up until the very end but Wonwoo knows that he’s slowly losing, giving in to Wonwoo and his teasing. “The character,” white teeth leave a bite to the sharp jawline, “that dies is--”

Wonwoo doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Mingyu rolls over, pinning Wonwoo to the mattress, and presses a long, lingering kiss to Wonwoo’s mouth. Arms wind around a neck and tan hands cup Wonwoo’s jaw and neck. Mingyu runs his teeth over Wonwoo’s lower lip ever so slightly and Wonwoo can’t help the small groan that escapes him. Mingyu pulls away, lips thoroughly kissed and breathing heavy. He leans his forehead against Wonwoo’s and smiles down at him.

“There, are you happy now?” Wonwoo smiles in reply as Mingyu lies back against the headboard. Wonwoo settles himself on Mingyu’s figure, glasses a little crooked on his nose bridge.

 

They’re silent for five minutes before Wonwoo looks up at Mingyu with a wicked grin on his face - one that Mingyu, unfortunately, doesn’t notice. He sits up and stretches, backing away a bit from Mingyu because he knows that what he’s about to do is going to end in chaos around the apartment. 

“Mingyu?” Wonwoo calls, fingers tracing patterns on Mingyu’s exposed ankle.

“Yeah?” Mingyu answers, eyes peeking out from above the book. Wonwoo smiles before standing up from the bed.

“Cedric dies.”

 

It takes Mingyu less than three seconds to register Wonwoo’s words before he’s off the bed, book abandoned on the floor. “You asshole!” Mingyu yells as they bolt past the door and into the living room. Wonwoo laughs loudly, socked feet sliding against the linoleum flooring.

The chase goes on for a good three minutes and ends when Mingyu has backed Wonwoo into the kitchen counter, panting and their pajamas wrinkled. Lips find lips, and hands go around waists as thighs go on of the cold countertop.

Wonwoo’s boner makes an appropriate return as Mingyu sucks a bruise just under Wonwoo’s chin.

**Author's Note:**

> possibly the last fic i'll be posting for a while bc school's coming up soon ;;
> 
> also bc of all the good feedback and love it's been getting, i'll be turning my 95 line fic into a series!!! but i'll only get to writing it when i've learned more on how to write polyam and how to make the three of them kiss kiss fall in love so yeah pls be patient with me!
> 
> thanks for all the love! if any of u wanna talk or stuff, hmu on twit (@sproutshua) ! i don't bite and need more friends lmao


End file.
